Broody hen
by ImmortalAuthors
Summary: Pairing: Jetfire/Starscream Rating: M Warnings: Smut AU: Humanformer Starscream is mad, Jetfire wants makeup sex


«Please Starscream! I promise I'll never say it again!»

Starscream stares blankly at the muted television. It was merely one day ago when they had the fight. Jetfire was never one to blurt out what's on his mind, but, needless to say, accidents happen.

«You know I didn't mean it! Of course you're smarter than Skywarp!»

Still no answer. It's been over 24 hours, how long can this last? Jetfire is beginning to get frustrated himself. As Starscream gets up, Jetfire grabs his waist in a desperate attempt at makeup sex. Starscream tries to leave but Jetfire simply tightens his hold, moving closer to whisper in his ear. «You're so hot when you're angry.» Jetfire can feel the other scoff on his shoulder; he tries again, «You look so hot and so strong. I want you to reduce me to a moaning, whimpering mess.» Jet fire can feel Starscream tense up slightly at his words. «I want to feel you inside me, I want to hear your beautiful grunts that'll push me over the edge.»

Jetfire leans in and nips at Starscream's ear. His partner doesn't move closer but doesn't push him away either. He takes this as an invitation to continue. He slowly places kisses down the other's neck. Starscream doesn't move but he looks at the taller man with an emotion Jetfire can't depict. Amusement? Disgust? Maybe a little of both.

Jetfire closes in on Starscream with a rough kiss. Starscream kisses back lazily. _Almost like he has better things to do_, Jetfire notices. He runs a hand up his obstinate boyfriend's neck, tangling his fingers in his hair. He lets his hand run down Starscream's defined abs. Looking his partner straight in the eyes he pulls back from the sloppy kiss, knowing full well what actually turns on his boyfriend. «You're built like a God.» he whispers, «How blessed would I be to have these strong arms touch me? You can I be worthy of such beauty?»

Jetfire knows his plan is working when he hears Starscream mumble, «Damn right you're not.» _Of course it worked,_ Jetfire thinks, _Starscream has never resisted being worshiped._ Jet kisses his love once more. He tries to channel all his desperation in the kiss so that Starscream feels wanted and needed. This ends up being quite easy since he **is **really horny and sorry about what he said. Starscream seems to take this well, seeing as he leans up to kiss Jetfire back. Suddenly the shorter man stops and slaps his boyfriend.

«Go wait on my bed.» he says, looking both reluctant and excited. It's a look that makes Jetfire absolutely ecstatic. He rubs his marked cheek and does as he is told. Barely twenty minutes later Jetfire has rendered himself erect as he imagines all the scenarios that could happen. Just as he begins to feel seriously uncomfortable, Starscream comes in, surprising him.

«Kneel.»  
>«Wh- Excuse me?»<br>«Kneel.»

Jetfire is neither surprised nor disgusted by the requested, just took off guard. He gets on the ground, bows lowly and kneels in front of Starscream. The _emperor_ pets his _peasant_'s head casually, smiling slightly.

«What did you want today?» he asks.  
>«Whatever you want sire.»<br>«Good.»

Starscream pulls on Jetfire's hair bringing his head up and locks eyes with him. «Take your pants and underwear off, get on the bed and prep yourself.» Is Starscream's non-chalant answer.

«What will you be doing Your Majesty?» Jetfire asks.  
>«Watching.»<br>«B-but-»  
>«Are you contradicting your orders?»<br>«No.»

Jetfire can feel his face heat up. They've never done this before. He stands and ludely strips from his clothes revealing a leaking erection. He makes sure to hold Starscream's stare as he leans over to take a bottle of lube from the other's hand. He climbs onto the bed awkwardly and positions himself, legs stretched, elbows supporting his back.

He brings shaky lube covered fingers to his ass cheeks and spreads them. He steals a glance at Starscream who is watching intently. He wants to give him a show. He starts by teasing himself a little, simply glazing the hole. He lets out a whimper and pushes the back of his head further into the bed nearly crying as he does it again. He's so absorbed in his pain he doesn't notice Starscream raising an eyebrow and leaning over to get a better look.

He teases himself once more before pushing his finger in with a long, throaty moan. He pushes in two other fingers and moves them around. He pants out Starscream's name until he feels his hair and head being pulled up. He stares at Starscream teary eyed. Starscream leans in and grabs Jetfire's chin with his free hand. «Turn around.» he orders, and it's enough to make Jetfire moan.

He's always had a sweet spot for his boyfriend's voice. Once, he recalls, Starscream had gotten Jetfire to cum just by talking in his ear.

He turns around as told and sticks his ass high in the air for his master. He feels his hand removed. As he's about to whine he is suddenly, and roughly, penetrated. The air is squeezed out of his lungs at the sensation. He lets out a strangled, coughing, moan. Starscream doesn't waste time before pounding into him, hitting his sweet spot over and over. Jetfire's sweet sounds are muffled in the bed. He feels Starscream's ragged breaths as he leans into Jet. «You seem tighter today.» he states in a bored tone. When his lover's voice hits his ear Jetfire whines gripping at the sheets, craving more.

«Again...Starscream again!»  
>«What? This?»<br>«Y-yes s-say my name p-p-please, please!»  
>«Are you begging?»<br>«Y-yes I-I'm begging you, please!»  
>«Hmmm...Jetfire...»<p>

Jetfire moans tears falling from his eyes as the pain wells in his member.

«Again,» he pleads, «again, a-again, again, talk, saw whatever, p-please!»  
>«You're such a fragile play thing Jetfire.»<p>

Jetfire cums with an awkward scream. He pants a few minutes and then grabs Starscream's hand and bites down softly. Starscream pounds into him once more before coming undone with a silent gasp and slips out of Jetfire slowly. He gets up and throws a towel at him. They both wipe themselves off and Starscream get's dressed silently. «Babe,» Jetfire calls, «babe, come cuddle.» Starscream turns to glare at him before sitting on the couch again. «Starscream?» Jetfire inquires.

He's still mad; after all, he _is_ a broody hen.


End file.
